Helpless
by CasiNight
Summary: When Danny is in danger and Steve can't do anything about it, it will drive the SEAL nearly insane. Slight Danny whump, VERY worried Steve. LOTS OF BROMANCE! Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I came up with this idea for a one shot a few days ago while I was in class and I just had to write it. I'll try and update Lean on Me later this weekend or week, but here's this for now. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of it's characters. **

**Also, I'm not an expert on what happens when a plane is hijacked and I'm not a doctor, so excuse any discrepancies. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve sat at his desk, finishing up the last file of paperwork. The day had been relatively easy, no new cases, no chases, and, Danny's personal favorite, no gunfights. But the office had also been unusually quiet. No rants or flailing hands while calling him a "Neanderthal animal". No, it was quiet . . . and Steve missed the noise (not that he'd ever tell Danny).

Danny had gone back to Jersey for a few days to see how his parents were doing. He'd asked Steve if he wanted to come, but Steve had the feeling that this was something that Danny needed to do alone and so had told him, "Nah. I gotta get some work done. Maybe next time". He was glad that Danny was coming home, actually. He'd called before he got on the plane and told Steve that he'd be home in a few hours.

Steve smiled at the memory. _"Alright, babe. That's the boarding call. I'll be home in a few hours. Talk to you later." _That's what had made Steve smile. Danny had said home. Hawaii had become Danny's home as much as he liked to bitch and whine about pineapples and water.

Steve closed the folder, and looked up, something making his gut clench and his instincts kick into overdrive. _Something isn't right._ Suddenly, Chin opened his door, his eyes bright with worry. "Steve, you better get out here. You might want to see this."

Steve lept from his chair and practically ran out of the office, his eyes going wide when he saw the TV screen.

A young looking woman with strawberry blonde hair and an attitude that, at any other time, was bubbly looked at the camera, her voice wavering slightly. "Flight 221 has been hijacked. Confirmed reports from the US Marshall Service have come out to the public. As of yet, we are unsure of what is going to happen to the flight and we do not know what the hijackers want."

Steve clenched his hands, a feeling unfamiliar to him going through his gut. Flight 221 was Danny's flight. Danny was up there with hijackers, who wanted to do God knows what with the plane . . . and there was nothing Steve could do about it. The unfamiliar feeling was helplessness.

Chin and Kono looked at their leader, both unsure of what to do. They both startled when Steve pushed away from the table and yanked his phone from his pocket, touching a contact and pressing the phone up against his ear.

Steve waited for the ringing to stop and heard the voice on the other end pick up. "Well, hi Steve. Just a social call or do you need something?"

Steve would've smiled at Catharines tone any other day, but that day was different. "I need you to track flight 221 out of Jersey."

"Ok. Why? Do you have a suspect who hijacked the plane?" Catharine asked. Steve was hoping she wouldn't, because then he would have to say it and accept it. He didn't want to.

"No. Danny . . . Danny's on that plane." Steve said, his voice shaking as he said it.

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Oh my God . . . Steve . . . I'm sorry. I'll keep you updated. If anything happens, I'll call."

"Thanks, Cath," Steve said, before hanging up the phone. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get a handle on himself. He'd only experienced this once before, when his father had died. The feeling was awful, the inability to do anything as someone who was family died.

Kono's small voice came over from the table. "What do we do, boss?"

Steve stood silent for a moment before punching the wall next to him, not even reacting to the pain of the wood on his knuckles. It was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. "I don't know. There's nothing we can do. Danny's up there, alone, and . . . God," Steve said, putting his hands to his face at the idea that Danny was gone. The idea of him dying was unbearable. "I'm going to the airport," Steve said, walking out the door. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't stay there.

* * *

Steve drove like a maniac on the way there, weaving in and out of traffic and earning a few car horns from other drivers. When he finally reached the airport he parked his car and turned off the engine, simply sitting behind the wheel as a stray tear leaked out of his eye. He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the wheel, trying to gain control of his fracturing nerves. Any other situation and he would be acting differently. He'd be completely focused on getting Danny back, busting down doors and taking names. But there was no door to bust down, no name to take. There was nothing to do. And it was driving Steve insane.

He finally found enough composure to walk into the airport, looking around at the other numerous people, waiting around for their loved ones to get off the plane. He forced himself to sit in a chair and not pace, although his leg jittered up and down as he fought the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The woman next to him looked at the bouncing limb and rubbed her hands together, a nervousness in her eyes. "Who are you waiting for?"

Steve came out of his thoughts and realized that the woman next to him was speaking. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked at him, seeing the turmoil in his eyes. "Who are you waiting for?"

Steve looked away, his eyes starring at the floor as he fought for the right word to describe the Jersey native. When it finally came, it was so painfully obvious that Steve didn't understand how he hadn't thought of his quicker. "My brother."

The woman nodded. "My husbands on that plane." Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, typing something quickly before putting it away. She looked at the ceiling before looked back at Steve, her eyes falling upon his badge. "You Five-O?"

Steve nodded, eyes staring off.

She nodded as her phone buzzed again. She pulled it out, glancing around suspiciously and began to type back. Steve's curiosity got the best of him and he looked over at her message. The minute he saw what it was, he dove and snatched it out of her hand before she could send it. He drew his gun, phone in one hand and gun in the other, and slowly backed away as she got to her feet and came towards him.

"Give me my phone back!"

"You're under arrest." Airport security arrived and he showed them the message, proof enough for them to cuff her and take her away.

Steve looked wide eyed down at the message, thankful that he had stopped it before she could send it. _Brother of Five-O on plane. Find him. Kill hi- _That was where Steve had snatched the phone away.

"Commander McGarrett," a voice behind him said, causing him to turn and look at the thin man in a suit. "I'm Deputy Marks with the US Marshall Service. Please give me that phone."

Steve looked at the man and slowly handed the phone over, watching him walk away towards the control tower.

Taking a deep breath, Steve sank back into the chair, away from the other people, and put his head in his hands. It was time to wait again.

* * *

"Flight 221 is back on course to Hawaii!" The voice over the intercom called, causing Steve and the people around him to look up and smile. Now he couldn't keep from pacing, but it wasn't out of fear anymore, now it was out of happiness and excitement, knowing that Danny was going to be coming off that plane.

He paced for half an hour before he looked out the window and saw the plane touch down. Everyone in the airport cheered and then everyone was standing, causing Steve to go to the side next to the window. By this time, many of the of the passengers had gotten off, leaving Steve to watch as they unloaded baggage. Something caught his eye and made his heart freeze in his chest.

Some police officers were hauling a body bag off the plane, obviously weighed down with a body. _It's the hijacker, it's not Danny. It's the hijacker, not Danny . . . _Steve turned around and looked at the crowd of happy people, hugging the ones who had just come off the plane. Some were even heading out the door already. But there was no Danny. He turned back to the window and tried to keep the tears at bay. His nerves were done, gone. He couldn't hold it in any longer. If Danny was dead-

"I was hoping I could save him, but . . . I couldn't get to him quick enough."

Steve whirled around and saw Danny standing behind him, a butterfly patch holding a cut together on his head and dark bags under his eyes. But he was there, alive, standing and looking at Steve.

Danny tilted his head and looked Steve up and down. "You don't look too good, babe? What's with the face?"

Steve smiled and completely squared himself to be facing Danny. "What are you talking about, I look a lot better than you do. Also, how hard did you hit your head, because you're obviously hallucinating. I don't know what you're talking about. 'Face'?"

"You, babe, have a face." Danny said, pointing at him as he leaned back, his eyebrows quirked.

Steve smiled. He was so thankful that he was able to have his partner point his finger at him. 5 years ago, and Steve would've broken his arm, but, now, he just smiled. "So how are your parents doing?"

Danny nodded, smiling as he rubbed his hands together. "They're good. Asked me how you were doing and why you weren't with me. They're doing good."

Steve nodded too, mirroring Danny's smile. "That's good. And you can tell them that next time you visit, I'll come. Actually, you know what, next time you step foot on a plane, I'm coming, ok? You aren't going anywhere outside of Hawaii without me."

Danny smiled, recalling how he had told Steve the same. "So I scared you, huh?"

Steve didn't answer, simply taking a step forward and engulfing Danny in a bear hug. He felt his partners muscles tremor slowly, realizing then what it must have been like, trapped on a plane with a bunch of people, wondering if you were going to make it home. That, and Danny's claustrophobia. Tight compartment with a bunch of people. It must've been hell for him.

Danny returned the hug, smiling as he breathed in the scent of the island that forever permeated his best friends clothing. He'd been scared to death, barely holding it together, even without the armed gunman. The tight compartment with the recycled air . . . He shivered at the thought.

Steve felt Danny shiver and tightened his grip, pleased when the shaking tapered off. "It's alright, Danno. I got ya. You're going to be ok. You're home." He didn't know who he was trying to reassure more. Danny or himself.

Eventually, they broke apart, although Steve kept a hand on Danny's shoulder, and Danny picked up the duffel at his feet. Walking towards the exit, Steve asked the question that had been on his mind. "What happened to your head?"

* * *

Steve rinsed off the plates from dinner and put them in the dishwasher, glancing over at the couch were his sleeping partner lay.

After Danny had explained that he'd tried to talk the gunman down, while still keeping his occupation secret, and had failed, ending with a gun butt to the face, Steve had made a detour to the hospital. He was glad he had. The bandage had been from the first-aid kit on board the plane and the wound needed to be properly dressed. A quick check up showed that Danny had a minor concussion and the symptoms would be minor, but the doctor still wanted Danny to stay with someone in case his condition escalated. Steve had been standing in the room and offered even before the doctor finished his sentence.

They'd gone back to Steve house and called Chin and Kono, inviting them over. Danny had called Grace, but she wasn't on the island, Rachel had taken her to visit some of Stan's family in Ohio, and had told her a very light version of what had happened.

Steve smiled, remembering what had happened next.

_ Danny held the phone out, gesturing for Steve to take it. "She want's to talk to you."_

_ Steve took the phone, giving Danny a puzzled look. Danny shrugged in return and began to talk to Chin and Kono. "Gracie?"_

_ "Uncle Steve, Danno told me what happened." The voice on the other end was small, but it held all the Italian fire that Danny's did. _

_ Steve nodded. "Yep, but Danno's ok. He's staying with me for a few days."_

_ "Good," the voice said. "You aren't going to let him travel alone again, are you?"_

_ Steve smiled, looking at Danny who caught his gaze and gave him a questioning look. "Nope."_

_ He could practically hear Grace nodding on the other end. "That's good. He doesn't like planes anyways. You could help him." _

_ "I will, Gracie. I promise." _

Steve finished putting the dishes away and started the machine, quietly walking over to where Danny was sleeping. His partner was curled into the back of the couch, snoring softly. The new butterfly bandage on his head was the only physical proof that anything had happened to the man.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, Steve gently draped it over Danny's short frame before grabbing a second one from the closet. Sitting in his recliner beside the couch, he settled in and snuggled into the blanket, smiling at the thought that Danny was sleeping safely on his couch.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. It was just a little thing that I had in my mind and I wanted to put down on paper. Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. HOW WAS THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT, HUH?! I thought it was a good step in the right direction. The "I love you"s were beautiful. I was somewhat disappointed with the whole fixation of Amber, but the injured Danny and worried Steve made up for it, so I was ok. **

**See ya!**


End file.
